The Reason
by glitzygirl1213
Summary: "Austin, he broke me", "I know and she hurt me, but we can go through this together then facing it alone"... The musical duo go through hard times that keep adding on top of eachother. Can they take all the betrayel? Or will they collapse under the pain? But they are Austin and Ally; the perfect match, and together they'll make it, right? Auslly...'
1. Hatred & Heartbreak

**Vas Happenin'.? Hahha Hey guys!. I'm going to be starting another story. I HAVE and WILL NOT stop updating " Ally Pox' " Im just taking a break. && I will no longer have daily or weekly updates for any of my stories. They will be updated when I get the chance. Anyways, Thank you and Update!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally, but if I did there would be Auslly...**

* * *

_"He's_ the reason I have tear stains running along my cheeks. _He's _the reason I'll never be able to love anyone the way I loved _him_. Because of _him_ my life is shattered. And most importantly because of _him_ I will never be the person I was before."

* * *

Stupid _Ryan. _

I was paying _my boyfriend_ of six months, Ryan, a suprise visit. I thought it would be a good idea since I've been busy with work at Sonic Boom and helping my music partner of two years, Austin, on his hit song for the Miami Music Program. I knew where his spare key was hidden; under the third step, so I gently unlocked the door. I took a second to take in the aroma of my life; perfect. That is until I opened the door.

I heard low sounds coming from upstairs. I was praying that is was him and a friend having a discussion, but as I got closer to the staircase, you could hear moans and grunts. See it wasn't moans and grunts when having sex, but you could tell it had to do with physical contact. I could already feel my eyes fill to the brim with tears.

I walked up the steps with a steady pace, careful not to make any noise. I stopped at the top and followed the sounds down the hallway to the last door in the left. I cupped my ear to the door and listened silently. I _could'nt_ bare what I was hearing. I wanted to run. Run as far as I could go. I also wanted him to know that I was here, too.

So I opened the door at full speed, just to see my brown-haired green-eyed boyfriend sucking some blonde-haired blue-eyed tramp's face. I forgot to mention he was shirtless.

The noise from the door being jolted open made them jump back. Tears were falling, like a waterfall by now. The girl looked awfully familiar. Ryan had a look of guilt and sorrow but I wasn't going to forgive him.

" W-what's this?" I stammered.

" Ally-cat, It's not what it looks like!" Ryan exclaimed trying to hug me, but I pushed away from his grip.

" Ohh, so let's see? She got bit by a spider and you were just sucking the venom off her lips, right?" I huffed, sarcasm dripping from every word.

I never gave him a chance to reply, I wasn't gonna stop there until I knew I was finished.

I scoffed. " You know? I actually _thought_ you cared! I _thought_ you loved me-" I was cut off by his words.

" Ally, I do love you!" He said his voice hoarse, probably from sucking _her_ face.

" Yeah, you loved me so much, that you were making out with _her_! You cheated on me. You lied. You betrayed me. How am I ever going to trust you? You said I was your everything! Do you not care? If you love me why are you gonna put me through the pain? I cant believe you! We. Are. O-ver!" I screamed, getting louder with every word.

He was silent. I took this as an oppurtunity to say something to the blonde, too. Her head was hanging and she sat there without making a sound. I was about to say something when she looked up at me. It was evedint you could see sorrow and _fear_ in her eyes.

That's when it hitched. I've seen those eyes before. That's why she was sorry. That's why she was scared. I knew she looked familiar!

" Aubree?"

She nodded.

" what... what are you doing here? Making out with my boyfriend?" I said anger filling my voice.

" Please? Dont say anything to Austin..." She spoke very quietly.

" What and not tell him his _girlfriend_ was making out with my _boyfriend_? Just so she can get away with it, with someone else's boyfriend? I DON'T think so!"

" B-but I love A-Austin"

" Just enough to get caught with his bestfriend's ex-boyfriend" I said emphasizing 'EX' and with that I ran out the door not caring where the hell I went.

I wanted to go far away. Somewhere away from _him_.

Tears where blinding my eyes and I sat down on the curb of a street and cried.

I was devastated, hurt, confused, and heartbroken. My heart was torn out of my chest by someone I cared deeply for.

I cried for what felt like hours.

I didn't want to go home, I'd have to explain to my dad why I'm crying. I can't see Austin, the pain he'd feel after I told him. I know I have to but I can't. Not yet. I would go to Trish's but she's out of town for two weeks, and Dez is out of the picture because he'll tell Austin.

I just sat there for another thirty minutes, not able to cry anymore. I was just thinking to myself. When someone laid a hand on my shoulder. My breathed hitched at who it could be.

" Alls?"

_Oh no._


	2. The Confession & Courage

_Oh No.._

I knew that voice like the back of my hand. _Austin_. I slowly turned around dreading the upcoming event.

" Alls, what are you- woah! Alls whats wrong?" Austin asked, evident of worry.

" I-I j-just wanna g-go home" I said, crying into my hands.

Austin picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car. I wanted to stop crying and at least say thank you, but the tears kept coming.

"Ally what's wrong?"

I shook my head.

" Ally please? It hurts me to death seeing you like this"

I was just about to open my mouth and explain before he said opened his mouth again.

"- I know this is random, but am I a bad person? Aubree wont text back and I think she's mad? This might be a bad time to ask you since your crying but I'm worried about her too" Austin said.

This just made me sob louder. He _cared_ for her. I know he did. She just_ had to_ do this to him?

" Ally did I say something? Was it Aubree? What did she do to you?" He asked, I looked up to see we were in_ his_ driveway.

" It's what she did to both of us" I said quietly not wanting to start a comotion in his driveway.

I heard a 'huh?' from Austin but I didn't bother to say anything. I'll explain later, it's to much right now.

Once we parked in the garage, He got out and opened the passenger door, picked me up bridal style again, and carried me upstairs to his room. I couldn't help but think that I would see Ryan and Aubree in his room.

He placed me down on his bed. Layed down beside me and stroked my hair.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

I didn't want to because I'd break down, but I'd do it any other time I would tell him so why not now?

" R-Ryan... Aubr-bre, they were together" Their names like poison in my mouth, the feeling made me shudder. Austin noticed but didn't say anything.

" Together how?"

I paused, and took a deep breath.

"In his room... Austin, I'm sorry but Aubree was kissing R-Ryan" I said, I thought it would kill me to say it, but I actually felt weight off my shoulders. I still had tears falling, though.

Austin was shaking his head, tears were showing in his eyes. I wanted to cry more seeing him like this, he was always the _strong_ one.

"Your joking, right?"

I shook my head.

He wiped his tears before they fell and kept stroking my hair.

" Explain to me exactly what happened!" Austin was trying to keep a calm voice but you could tell he was mad.

I just sat there. It was to much pain to explain, the tears are going to come again.

"Austin I can't...'

"Yes you can and you're going to!" Austin demanded, I know he was mad but he doesn't have to get mad at me. Im heartbroken too.

"Austin... Don't get mad at me! They hurt me just as much as you. I know I haven't been with... _him_ as long as you and Aubree, but I cared for him! I've had enough hurt today and I dont want more" I said calmly, but Austin knows that it was only calm because I couldn't yell at him.

" I know, I'm sorry. It's just that we've dated for a year and who knows who else she's been with?" Austin said, you could se the sadness in his eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a long hug. I loved the way he smells; Fresh Summer Breeze. His smell was litteraly intoxicating me so I pulled away.

" Will you tell me now?"

I nodded my head, and took the deepest breath I've probably ever taken.

I explained the entire event from when I stepped foot in the house to the time he picked me up on the street. It took longer than expected because I was sobbing through the entire thing. Austin enveloped me in a hug.

" Austin.?"

"M'huh?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Austin detached himself and gave me a confused look.

" Why d-did they d-do t-that? Why e-e-eachother? Why t-to _us_?" I exclaimed, crying harder than I have in years.

" Alls, I dont know..."

I put my head in my head and cried. He rubbed my back and I could hear him sniffling. We cried with eachother for a while.

I looked up, my head and hands only partcially away from one another.

" Austin, he broke me"

" I know, anad she hurt me, but we can go through this together, then facing it alone"

I was silent until Austin sat up and walked to the doorway,

" Look, let's go watch a movie and get something to eat and we can go settle everything tomorrow. I think we've both had a long day. We both need a 'distraction' " He said, posing on the doorway frame.

I managed to smile at his goofyness and nod.

We walked out the bedroom and he wrapped his arms around me, as we walked down the steps. Stoping halfway, we heard talking. This was peculiar because Austin lives alone and paparazzi doesn't know where he lives.

Austin heard, too and nudged my sides. I looked at him with a deathly expression but it soon changed to fear. He nodded in reassurance and grabbed my hand. I intertwined our fingers the right way and death gripped him. He squeezed back and gave me a small smile.

We headed down the steps only to find, the two people, I like to call; the _reason_ for our _future_. I was choking on tears, Austin squeezed my hand; telling me he's there for me. But he looked that at any minute he'd break down, too.

"I'm going to say this once. Either you two leave or I'm calling the cops..."


End file.
